


The Drunken Christmas Tradition

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: Alfred and Ludwig get drunk every year at the Christmas party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot about this...and just found it again....I am pathetic. Here's some GerAme, there's never enough.

There were only a couple of occasions throughout the year that Ludwig ever let himself get so incredibly drunk that memories of the night before blurred together. It was also this specific holiday that he insisted in celebrating in Germany. For one, Gilbert would never forgive him if he didn’t try to lay claim on that party…since they had revolutionized Christmas. The Christmas Tree was German after all and Gilbert did have an arrogance in both the effort but into the decorations and the decorations themselves. This, of course, meant more work for Ludwig but if it brought a smile on Gilbert’s face, it was worth the stress of getting everything ready and immaculate.

For these sort of events, Ludwig always rented out a nice hall with easy access to public transportation and to hotels for those to drunk to drive…or walk very far distances. The food was always catered and as much as it annoyed him….he took Francis’ suggestion to heart….because god forbidden he let what happened the first Christmas party he hosted…occur again.

And so, the food was never too much of an issued, although Francis did like to mention how much better the catering would have been if the company had been French. It was a jab at Ludwig and an attempt to irritate him which, unfortunately, did work….at least superficially.

The good thing was that despite all the things that went in before the guests arrives. Ludwig knew that he would get at least four days with Alfred. Their relationship had developed over the course of many decades. It had been a slow moving relationship with the animosity that came from a horrible war and the fact that before that their interactions had been very limited if not at all. However, the more they were forced to spend time together, the more they realized how compatible they were together.

It had gone from great irritation to great fondness and Ludwig knew that there was no going back no matter how busy either of them got. The good thing was that with all those last minute preparation, even with Gilbert’s help, Ludwig could keep from thinking about getting to see Alfred. He knew that the anticipation would just be too much even if it wasn’t outwardly evident.

“Hey West, the star on the tree, is it the one I gave you yesterday?” Gilbert calls from the other side of the room as he sets the pretend cabin that would distribute the Glühwein to whomever desired.

“Yes, of course, you were quite insistent on putting it on the tree….to the point that I had to out what I was doing on pause.” Ludwig sighs as he briefly glances down at his watch. Gott, he wished time would go faster… he knew Alfred was in Berlin, he could feel it but he had to wait a couple more hours.

“Yessss, perfect, perfect! Shit! I’m so pumped! This is gonna be even better than last year.” Gilbert grins as he goes back to fixing up the ‘cabin’. They were going to make one area look like a small Christmas Market. Gilbert had thought it would be an awesome idea and since there had been the material on hand…and Ludwig had gone through the proper channels, they had gotten the material free of charge.

“Let’s finish before we start saying such things.” Ludwig placates as he moves around to look over a few things.

Gilbert could sense the impatience in Ludwig and so when he’s done his task he’s sliding over with two glasses of the Glühwein. He’s passing it to Ludwig who takes it gratefully. They clink their glasses and sip at it slowly. “Soon, Lud. Soon.”

Ludwig sighs softly. “I know…it’s just been several months now.”

Gilbert doesn’t even bother trying to hide his smile as he nods slowly. “And for that reason it’ll be that much better. Lets drink this, get a beer and then greet the shit out of all our guests. Once Al shows up, I’ll take over hosting.” Because, obviously Gilbert would never pass up the opportunity to show off how awesome he still is at Christmas.

The good thing is with the right amount of alcohol, waiting becomes a lot more bearable. So, the moment Alfred shows up, Ludwig is cordial as he greets Alfred with a shy kiss to the cheek. The flush on his cheeks evident but it was clear that there would be a need for a lot more before he fell under the category of kissed out of his mind, which was definitely a Christmas occurrence.

As per usual, the evening begins, nothing too abnormal, at least on the German front. The only thing that was noticeably different was that Ludwig had loosened his tie. Ludwig’s mostly neutral expression remained in tact as he engaged in conversation, always near Alfred.

As the night progressed, Ludwig’s cheeks had developed a darker flush, his tie had disappeared, and the large man found himself wrapped around Alfred, who didn’t seem to mind at all. Ludwig’s strong arms had wrapped around Alfred like a belt and he could be seen nuzzling the man’s cheek or neck every now and then.

Alcohol always managed to bring out Ludwig’s touching nature which had Alfred laughing softly in amusement. “My big bear of a man. You missed me, didn’t you?!” He would say as he leans back against Ludwig.

“Gott, Ja….Ja I did…” he would breath out, his accent always thicker the more he drank. This was always something that thrilled Alfred, because fuck, did he ever love Ludwig’s thick deep accent.

Ludwig’s reply always tickled Alfred and he couldn’t help but reward that with an awkward cheek kiss as he enjoyed the warmth of his large boyfriend. They both knew that they would be pulled apart sometime during the night to mingle with others. However, no matter how far apart they were, there gazes would always meet every few minutes.

It was both cute and sickening and so that’s why it was also a fun game in keeping them apart because somehow they found each other again. Whether that was through dancing drunkenly together, engaging in ridiculous arm wrestling matches…or, because Tino could never help himself, a drunken race where someone’s significant other was being carried in their arms across an imaginary track. It was always a wonder how Tino won each time especially carrying Berwald of all people.

This race usually concluded with Alfred and Ludwig laughing at the fact that they could never finish it. This always meant more drinking right after which, at this point, no one was ever against.

The end of the night was always the most amusing for everyone because it was making it back to your lodgings which was the real task. Most had learned their lessons from previous years and had booked a room in the hotel they were renting the hall from. Ludwig never had to worry about booking a room because Alfred’s room was just as much his room at this point.

There was always intent as they were leaving. Stopping every now and then for shared sloppy kisses, the occasional push against a wall with more kisses, and touching here and there. However, as much as both Alfred and Ludwig wanted to continue, the amount of alcohol they had both consumed always put a swift end to any more action they would have that night….after taking their clothes off.

They would fall into bed, laughing as hands explored, kisses became sloppier and the most Ludwig could even do was drag Alfred against him until they both fell asleep. This was the way their Christmas party went every year no matter the location, and it was a custom that neither of them would ever change.


End file.
